Moment
by le.clarius
Summary: Malam itu, Alfred tidak bisa tidur dan membuat saudaranya juga ikut terjaga. Tidak setelah mereka kehilangan salah satu orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Oneshot. F/A/C/E family. RnR?


**MOMENT**

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: Human!Au; human names used. OOC maybe. Character's death.

. . .

Malam sudah jatuh memeluk rumah mereka di pinggir sebuah kota kecil dalam dekapan hangat bayangan gelap. Sudah saatnya ia tidur. Namun di tengah kamarnya yang gelap, si kecil Alfred yang beranjak remaja masih terbangun. Suara sesenggukan meluncur dari mulutnya dan menghilang diredam bantal yang berada di pelukannya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bantal itu dan membenamkan wajahnya. Tanpa bisa dihentikan, air mata mengalir, membasahi matanya yang biru.

"A-Al, kau masih bangun?"

Pertanyaan yang dibisikkan pelan itu mengambil perhatiannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat saudara kembarnya juga terbangun. Matthew tersenyum sedih kepadanya. Alfred bisa melihat jelas bekas tangisan di wajahnya juga.

"Matt, a-aku takut," gumamnya pelan. "A-ayah…"

"Kau dengar kata Papa tadi, Ayah…" Matthew menahan dirinya dari bergetar. "Ayah tak akan kembali."

Kristal bening air kembali mengalir di pipi Matthew. Namun ia segera menghapusnya dengan cepat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping saudara kembarnya di tepi ranjang yang mereka tempati berdua.

"Bagaimana… bagaimana nanti kita?" tanya Alfred.

"Entahlah. Papa berkata kalau semua akan baik-baik saja," jawab Matthew pelan.

Kedua saudara itu terdiam selama beberapa saat—menikmati kenyamanan dalam sunyi dan kedekatan dengan yang lain. Setelah kehilangan salah satu orang paling penting di hidup mereka, hanya duduk berdampingan satu sama lain seperti itu sudah merupakan sesuatu yang menghibur hati.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki tertangkap telinga keduanya. Alfred dan Matthew menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar mereka yang dibuka—dan menemukan Papa mereka berdiri di depan dengan wajah tenang namun pandangannya masih menyisakan sedikit kesedihan.

Francis tersenyum kecil melihat kedua anak itu masih belum tertidur. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk di samping Matthew.

"Kalian tidak bisa tidur, mon fils?" tanya Francis dengan suara menenangkan.

Kedua saudara itu hanya terdiam. Francis mengulurkan tangannya dan merangkul kedua anak laki-laki itu.

"Akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang belum kalian ketahui tentang Ayah kalian," ujarnya. Dengan segera mata keduanya menatap Papa mereka. "Kalian mau?"

"Iya, Papa," jawab Matthew. Sementara Alfred hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kalian harus berjanji padaku untuk tidur setelah ini," ujarnya.

Kedua saudara itu segera melepaskan diri dari tangan Papa mereka dan berbaring di ranjang, menanti cerita itu untuk datang dari mulut pria yang lebih tua. Francis mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambut Matthew.

"Bertahun-tahun sebelum Arthur bertemu dengan kalian, saat ia masih muda, ia adalah seorang yang liar. Dia tak punya rumah yang tetap, terbiasa berkeliaran di jalanan," Francis memulai ceritanya.

Alfred dan Matthew memandanginya dengan mata besar yang penuh rasa keingintahuan seorang anak. Mereka mengangguk saat mendengar nama Ayah mereka.

"Kami bahkan bukan teman, namun rival dalam segala hal. Dia selalu saja begitu setiap bertemu denganku," ia melanjutkan. Di bibirnya terkembang sebuah senyum pahit.

"Namun entah sejak kapan, dia memutuskan untuk berubah. Tak lama setelah itu, ia bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Saat itu aku tak tahu apa yang sudah merasuki pikirannya. Tetapi akhirnya aku setuju untuk membantunya dan mengambil kalian berdua, mon fils."

Alfred tertegun mendengar cerita itu. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar erat di bantalnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu menarik lengan bajunya dan menemukan genggaman tangan Matthew, tetapi ia membiarkan saja tangan saudaranya itu.

"Ia benar-benar serius dalam hal ini. Arthur merawat kalian dengan baik. Ia sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Sering kulihat ia bangun di tengah malam hanya untuk mengecek kalian."

Francis berhenti sejenak untuk bernafas. Bagaimanapun kepergian Arthur juga turut berpengaruh besar padanya. Namun ia tahu kedua anak inilah yang paling berat melepaskan ayah mereka. Kehilangan sesosok ayah tentu akan memberikan pukulan keras untuk seorang anak.

"Bahkan sampai akhir hidupnya, ia terus menyayangi kalian seperti darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia pergi agar kalian berdua bisa hidup. Arthur… benar-benar seorang ayah yang hebat."

Alfred teringat lagi kejadian di hari sebelumnya saat ayah mereka terlibat perkelahian dengan penjahat yang berusaha menculiknya dan Matthew. Terluka parah, namun terlambat untuk diselamatkan ketika tiba di rumah sakit. Air mata kembali terbentuk di sudut-sudut matanya birunya.

"Tapi meski dia sudah tidak ada di sini, aku yakin dia akan terus melihat kalian dari suatu tempat yang jauh."

Francis tersenyum melihat keduanya yang mulai tenang setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Benarkah itu, Papa?" tanya Alfred.

"Tentu saja, Alfred. Dia sangat menyayangi kalian. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan kalian begitu saja," jawab Francis tenang. "Sekarang, pergilah tidur."

Ia meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh kedua anak laki-laki itu. Mereka memejamkan matanya. Francis tersenyum melihat wajah damai keduanya.

_Arthur... aku bisa melihatnya dari dalam diri kedua anak ini. Mereka memang benar-benar anak-anakmu_, batinnya sebelum ia melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Malam itu, kedua anak laki-laki itu memimpikan ayah mereka tersenyum lebar sambil memasakkan scone yang terasa sangat enak.

(owari)

_mon fils_: my son

Akhirnya saya bisa nulis lagi setelah minggu-minggu sibuk (dan akan semakin sibuk lagi setelah lebaran *sigh*). Meski hanya break sebentar, tapi karena tangan saya gatel dan maksa bikin sesuatu, maka (jeng jeng jeng) jadilah fic abal ini.

Dan scone Arthur terasa enak karena itu mimpi. Sekali lagi mimpi, saudara-saudara! *kabur sebelum alisnya dikutuk jadi tebal*

Mind to review?


End file.
